


In Spite, I live (LevixOC)

by butteredcrossiant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredcrossiant/pseuds/butteredcrossiant
Summary: In a world full of special people, Lovita was not one of them.In fact she should have been Titan food a long time ago.But alas, the universe just wouldn't let her die.Levi x OCAlso available on my Wattpad @ buttercrossiant
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Original Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	In Spite, I live (LevixOC)

TW: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS

~~

The universe picks and chooses whose   
special. 

I learned that from a young age.

It gets rid of you and tosses you like garbage when you don't matter, when your life is meaningless. 

There were those select few who were special though, the few whose lives were worth something. They somehow make a difference in the world by doing the littlest of things like going for a walk. The universe kept them alive because it needs them. 

Me?

I was one of the worthless ones.

My life cost a simple half of a coin.

So I figured since my life was so meaningless, why not just end it?

That sounds like I was planning to commit suicide, which I was at first. But then I realized I was too much of a coward to pull the trigger.

So since I can't do it myself, why not just have someone else do for me? 

Why not "help" my home be free?

So I started training to be in the survey corps in hopes of when I got there I'd finally be out at rest and eaten.

Because it's not that I'm afraid of death that I can't end myself, I'm scared dying. 

Which sounds completely stupid I know but it's hard to explain.

But hopefully come a few days, I will be Titan food because today was graduation day.

I stood in salute, with my right hand above my head and my left behind my back. 

I had stopped listening to the pointless talking as soon as it started, just wanting this to get over with.

I was in the second row, watching the top ten and I almost laughed at their serious expressions.

They took this so seriously it was almost sad.

Don't get me wrong I should be taking this seriously too, but I stopped caring a while ago.

I'm only 20 but god I am wayyyyy too old for this.

It seemed like ages before we were actually dismissed and given random tasks to do, I was with Sasha.

Sasha had been my bunkmate the whole 3 years we were in training, and I had to say she was quite the character.

She had her pros and cons, one of her pros being she could steal just about any food and we would eat it on her bed. Cons being she wasn't the brightest which was super annoying.

"Hey guys look what I stole." I glanced at her drooling face and down to the meat which she was hiding in a wooden crate. 

Some people started yelling at her, saying she would get in trouble whereas I just rolled my eyes, already used to her stealing food from the higher ups.

"Lovita are you gonna have some later?" I turned to see Connie staring at me.

"Of course." I stated.

He let out some random yelp of happiness and started doing some weird dance with Sasha. I slightly shook my head and reached my arms over my head to give them a good stretch.

I closed my eyes, trying to release some of the tension in my shoulders as well. 

But the giant ear shattering boom didn't really help.

My entire body froze, and I slowly opened my eyes, only to be met with another lifeless pair that definitely weren't there before.

So this is the colossal huh.

I haven't actually seen it before.

I heard the wizzing of someone using their odm gear trying to fight the thing off, but I just simply stood there hoping it would reach up to eat me.

But for some reason it didn't.

Instead it let off this boiling hot steam that had me stumbling over the wall and plummeting to my death.

And I would've died too if it weren't for Sasha saving me.

Unfortunate.

"Lovita are you okay?!" She yelled down to me, her arm wrapped around my waist.

"Just peachy." 

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the concrete ground which was so close, yet so far.

If she had just waited a little longer-

"We gotta go! Use your odm gear!" I groaned internally at Sasha's insistent need for survival but subliged anyway.

I was so close to dying.


End file.
